Natsu's Grandson
by beatress
Summary: What if a mysterious child turns up at the guild calling Natsu his Grandpa? Is he telling the truth? Is he really his grandpa for which he came?
1. Meeting

**Me: Back with a new story. It's a one shot. Enjoy.**

**Natsu: You're crazy. I think it crazy when people write about my kids. But you've gone too far. My Grandson?**

**Me: (smacking) Idiot! This is just a fanfic. It isn't real. Besides I don't own Fairytail. **

**Natsu: Yeah, Yeah, I know that. I wonder people would like it. **

**Me: Me too… I'm nervous. Well, chapter ahead. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Natsu's Grandson**

"_So this is Fairytail guild," _thought a small seven-year-old boy with pink hair as he stood in front of the large guild doors. He placed his tiny hands on the doors as he gave a gentle push on them. Everyone raised their heads as they saw a small boy enter the guild. They were quite puzzled as they saw a red colored Fairytail guild insignia, right at the place where Natsu had it.

"I'm here," he said as he looked at the guild. He looked around at everyone's faces searching for someone. Before he could do anything, he just collapsed. Worried, Mira took him into the guild's infirmary.

"_Who's this child bearing the guild's insignia?"_ she thought.

She came out of the infirmary with a serious look on her face. Everyone got worried about the child.

"He's fine. Just a case of serious fatigue," she said, still holding a serious expression on her face.

"What's the matter, Mira?" one of the members asked.

"You know it… it's the child. He bears the guild insignia. I've got to talk to the master…," she said as she went into the master's office.

The child looked a lot like Natsu when he was small. Yes, he's adorable but what made it mysterious is they've never seen him in Magnolia yet, he bears the guild's insignia. Is it something like Natsu came from the past? If so, what would be the need? Questions like this revolved in their minds.

As this was going on at the guild, they could her screaming and shouting from outside the guild. Soon, the shouts became louder and louder as they saw, the salamander and the celestial mage enter the guild. Everyone began looking at them strangely. Though they are quite used to her shouting at him, they were staring at the duo today.

Annoyed, Lucy asked them, "What's the matter?"

Levy pointed to the infirmary. Lucy walked in followed by the salamander. What she saw froze her. A small child of about 7 years was sleeping like a child on the bed. She looked at the child and then at Natsu and then at the child. The child seemed an exact replica of Natsu. She just freaked out. She jumped out of the room. Everyone was shocked at her reaction.

"_Am I day dreaming or have I just seen a mini version of Natsu?" _she thought.

Lucy could hardly believe what she saw in there. Levy came over to her friend and patted on her head.

"Lu-chan, Please calm down. It's for real. He isn't any ghost," the blue haired bookworm calmed her.

Coming back to reality, she accepted what she just saw.

"Levy, Who do you think is that child? He bears the guild's insignia. However, I swear I haven't seen him any where near the guild before. He feels so familiar though," the celestial mage questioned.

"Lu-chan, we doubt it if it's Natsu from the past but then, he's not exactly similar to Natsu. He's lot more fairer compared to Natsu's tanned skin. There might be a possibility that…" the bookworm doubted.

"Levy chan, may be… I'm not sure but it may be… his son…Not that Natsu ever mentioned me that he's married or has a kid. But may be… that might be a possibility…" the blonde replied doubtfully.

However, everyone doubted what Natsu's reaction would be. They could hear no sound from inside. Did he have a heart attack? They doubted. However, his heart was stronger. Lucy peeped into the room only to find the dragon slayer's jaw dropped seeing the child. It was like seeing himself when he was small. It was until the blonde smacked him on his head he didn't realize it was true.

"Why did you smack me?" he asked the blonde.

"Well… you seemed so involved in him that you can't seem to come to reality," the blonde replied.

"It's like seeing me," he said.

"Hey, Natsu, can I ask you a question?" the blonde doubted.

"What's it about that you're so doubtful," he replied.

"Well, have you married someone or is this boy your son in any possible way? Don't hide it from me. I'm your best friend, right? You can always tell me," she said, not so sure of her question.

"What do you mean by that?" he asked cocking an eyebrow at her.

"I really mean what I say…" the blonde supported herself.

"You mean you're jealous," he joked.

"I'm not"

"You are!"

"I'm not!"

"You are!"

It went on like this for sometime, Lucy running after Natsu in the entire guild to shut his mouth and smack him once again. Mira, in the meanwhile, came down and sighed as even master didn't know what was with this 'little member' of their guild. Everyone stood in awe as the takeover mage announced that the master knew nothing. Only one doubt lingered in their minds. Is Natsu in someway related to him? Who knew? That new revelation could be even more shocking.

In all the fuss already present, suddenly the dragon slayer stopped in his tracks, receiving a smack from his partner. Even then, he didn't move. Lucy looked at his nakama's face concerned. A serious expression clouded his face. He could sense something familiar to him. A scent that smelled somewhat like him but different at the same time filled the room. He heard the tiny feet walk out of the room. Gently rubbing his eyes, he opened them wide to have a glance of the room. He sniffed the air he was breathing.

"I'm finally here in Fairytail," he said, "Where's my Grandpa?" he asked the guild.

They all thought he had come to the meet their beloved master. So, they pointed the old man who was now standing on the banister, watching the scenario from above.

"Who's that? I want to see my Grandpa. I know he's here. I get his smell," he said, his eyes searching for his so-called Grandpa.

Everyone paused as the little guy passed them, searching for his Grandpa. They were dumbfounded when he stopped in front of the fire dragon slayer and said, "Geez, Grandpa, I came all the way for you and you want to play hide and seek with it…"

"Grandpa!" Natsu's jaw dropped.

"Yes, Grandpa, You're my father's father. So that makes you my Grandpa, ne? Now take me around the city. I want to spend sometime with you, before my father comes to take me back…. Please…" he pleaded with the puppy dog eyes, which can even outmatch Natsu's.

Natsu was still shocked. A kid calling him Grandpa when he isn't even married. That's just ridiculous. He bent down to the boy's height and said, "Look, kid, I'm not even married least to have a son. How do you expect me to accept that you're my grand son," Natsu laughed off.

"You don't agree with me. Fine then, I'll prove it to you. Dad told me you wouldn't believe me if I told you that I was your grandson. Tell me, don't I smell a lot like you? I'm a fire dragon slayer and you taught me the dragon slayer magic. Geez, Grandpa, how could you forget me? I was your best-loved grand child. That's so rude," the boy pouted.

Lucy bent down to the boy who was pouting. He was so adorable. She couldn't help but kiss him on his forehead which made the little dragon slayer blush furiously.

"Hey, What did you do that for?" she blushed.

"I'm Lucy. Your Grandpa's best friend. You can call me Grandma Lucy, okay? Since we don't remember you, what's your name, sweetie?" she said as she ruffled his hair.

"I'm Ray," he replied, still blushing.

"_Could she be my Grandma? She's kind, nice, warm and has a heartwarming smile… I have to ask Grandpa about it. To speak the truth, I came here to meet my Grandma. I don't even know how she looks,"_ the boy thought.

"Hello my child, where are you coming from?" the master asked.

"We stay here at Magnolia. With the help of Uncle Hue's time traveling magic, I made my way to the past to meet my Grandpa. He's grown too old and he now can't even play with me otherwise," the boy said pouted.

"Geez, Natsu, I guess you'll become weak when you grow old," Lucy teased him.

"Stop it Luce and help me with him okay?" he said.

"Just accept the fact and try to be friendly. Go around and play with him," she advised.

"Child, do you know any one except Natsu here?" the master asked.

"Well… yes, I know Grandpa Gray who is half stripped standing right there, Grandma Erza who is even more scarier now, Grandma Mirajane, Grandma Levy, Grandpa Gajeel, Grandma Juvia…" he kept on telling all the names.

"I guess you know more than I thought you would know. Natsu, just take care of him till his father comes to fetch him," the master said.

"I guess I have no choice but to accept him as my grandson, Gramps. I'd take care of him," he said.

"Come on, Grandpa. Let's go to the central park," The boy dragged the salamander, sweeping him off his feet. He eventually held on to Lucy's wrist, pulling her with him. They saw trio leave the guild doors with the exceed cat following them.

"_We'd soon get to see the three generations of the Dragneel family,"_ the old master thought, as he giggled. Everyone giggled thinking what happened just now. A kid from the future popped, only to spend some time with his young Grandpa. But what they were more curious about was- Who was his grandmother? They wanted to ask him if they had not suddenly disappeared.

~0~

Lucy watched as Natsu and Ray were playing at the park.

"_He remembered everyone but not me. How is it possible?" _she thought.

"Grandma Lucy, come join us…" Ray said.

"No, I'm fine by myself," she replied.

"Please, grandma… come play with me. I came all the way for you all and you don't have any time for me," the boy pouted.

She couldn't ignore the boy who pleaded her with puppy dog eyes. He was way too adorable for that. Finally, she had to yield to the boy. She couldn't understand but there was something too familiar with the boy, she cannot express. Even the kid felt some warmth in her that he couldn't express.

~0~

"Grandpa, I'm all tired. I want to go home…" the boy whined. It was getting darker and colder outside. Lucy could see that the child's eyes were fighting sleep. He was trying hard to be awake.

"Okay, We'll go to our house," Natsu replied.

"Aye, sir," replied the exceed cat.

"No way are you going to make the child sleep in your dirty house!" Lucy shouted at him.

"But Lucy, we just cleaned it last week…" the dragon slayer whined.

"Last week! It would be way more dirtier. Geez, Natsu, Care about your grand son's health. You'll make him sick if you do that…," she said as she crossed her hands against her chest. Natsu held him in his arms.

"So, will you let him sleep in your apartment? That would be clean…" Natsu smiled.

Natsu smiled as she stood there in shock. Ray already fell asleep in Natsu's arms. She had no choice but to accept.

Both of them were walking along the riverside. Both because even Happy fell asleep and Natsu carried both the exceed and his grandson. Silence prevailed between them. Natsu had a big smile cast on his face.

"I think Luce, my son and grandson would be very strong and they love me very much. However, I wonder who my wife would be," he blurted the very first thought that came into his mind.

Lucy couldn't even imagine that the dragon slayer could think of such a thing. He was thinking about his wife. She couldn't help but blush at the thought.

They finally reached her apartment. He laid Ray down on the bed. He still held on to Happy.

"Hey, Luce, What do you think? Do you think we could be together in the future?" he said, casually.

"What?" the blonde blushed even more furiously.

"_How could he say such a thing?"_ she thought.

"Are you serious?" she asked.

"No, I was just kidding…" he replied as he leapt out of the window.

"Can you just use the door?" she shouted to the salamander as she peeped out of the window.

"Bye Luce, Good night!" He shouted as he waved to her.

"Good night," she murmured, knowing that the dragon slayer could hear her.

She was about to close the window when she had a sudden feeling of leaving it open. She lingered around the room, smiling at his grandson who cuddled in the bed.

Then, she saw some pink haired man enter the room through the window.

"How many times do I have to tell you to use the door?" she screamed.

"Geez, mom, you used to nag dad even before you got married…" the man said, rubbing the back of his head.

A more mature man, similar to Natsu in looks but with chocolate brown orbs stood in front of her. A feeling of warmth rushed into her.

"_Did he call me mom?"_ she thought.

"What did I say? I wasn't supposed to say that," he stood there as he paused.

She came near him, gently placing her soft hand on his tanned cheeks. He felt the warmth. How he missed her all these years? Tears surfaced his brown eyes.

"Now that I have said it, I really missed you mom," he said as he went in for a hug.

"You're my son… really?" she said aloud as she returned him the hug.

They both broke soon. A 17-year-old mother and a 27-year-old son finally met.

"So, it was me that flame brain chose to spend his rest of the life with? He's so unpredictable," she said.

"Yeah, mom, and he sure loves you a lot… How was your grandson? Did he treat you well?" the son said.

"Well, he seems quite oblivious to the fact that I'm his grandmother. He doesn't seem to recognize me. He's just cute. You raised him well," she said.

"Well, you taught me but it was quite unfortunate that he couldn't see you. That's the only reason why," he said.

"I can understand," she said as she patted him, "Though I would never get to see him, I'm glad I saw him today,"

"He's though very mischievous, mom, just like how dad used to be. However, when he's away, I don't feel like living. He misses you the most. He's seen dad but you… he really misses you. In fact he came here to know who his grandma was," he said.

Silence prevailed for quite sometime. He didn't know how to tell her but it was time he left. She was looking at him and her grandson, staring at them as if she wouldn't get a glance again.

"Mom, it's time for us to leave before anyone else sees us now. I'm really sorry. I have to leave," he said. He was overwhelmed.

"Wait!" Lucy said as she searched for something in her box. She picked out a chain that had a locket in the form of a star. She handed it to him.

"Give it to my grandson on his birthday," she said.

She gave a goodbye kiss to her son. He picked his child up as he opened the door this time to leave.

"Wait! I want to come to you until wherever you are going. I wouldn't get to see my grand son again," she said.

"Mom, but the vertex will suck you even. It will be dangerous," he said, worried, "I don't want dad to lose you so early,"

"But…" she said.

"Please mom," he pleaded.

He left to the centre of the park. However, someone was following him.

"Mom, I told you it's not safe," he whined.

"But… but.. I want to see you off for a last time," she said, smiling sadly. He hugged her and she returned the gesture.

"Who're you that dare to hug my Lucy?" someone shouted.

They both pulled apart to see who it was. It was Natsu, obviously. He looked quite enraged by the sight.

"Where are you taking my grandson, anyways?" he asked.

"Hey, dad, you're late. We have to go back. If I don't now, he'll wake up and run from me again," the 27 year old said.

"Don't tell me you're my son," he said.

He was having two blows since morning.

"The vortex may open any moment. Please mind holding her," he replied.

"What do you mean? You're leaving already. I want to know about your mom…" the dragon slayer shouted. A vortex opened behind the man and his son.

"About mom? You'll know soon. You love her too much. I can't disclose facts before they happen. I love you, dad and mom," he shouted as they disappeared.

He held onto Lucy tight, not letting her get sucked in. She had tears in her eyes as she saw her son and grand son disappear into the vortex. She soon hid her face in Natsu's shoulders unable to see them leave. Natsu was quite oblivious of the fact that Lucy knew who they were. She didn't even give him a hint. They both stood there as the vortex closed. He gently brushed her hair and soothing her.

"Natsu, would you mind walking me to my house? I don't have the strength to do it," she said.

He walked her home and left her when he was convinced that she was asleep. He lingered around her apartment before leaving for his home.

~0~

"_I wonder if Ray figured out who his grandma was. If not, I better be careful," thought the 27 year old as he reached his world._

* * *

**Me: Well, how was it? **

**Natsu: Even, I'm quite nervous. Please, give your opinions and suggestions on how it was.**

**Me: We accept all kinds of critics. We really appreciate it. Please do post your comment in the box below.**

**Natsu: This was supposed to be a one shot but she promised if people like it, she'll add few more bonus chapters.**

**Me: Please do tell me how it was. Tell me if you want me to continue. You can also pm me. I'm looking forward to your comments….**

**Me& Natsu: Arigato and Bye for now!**


	2. Going alone?

**Me: Hey, guys! Long time no see! It wasn't my fault. My pc was under repair for a week now. So I couldn't even type. But expect a lot from me this week. **

**Natsu: Well, Thanks for your continued support for the previous week. I'm here with new exciting chapters. Well, This chapter's short! While she was typing the only thing on her mind was to upload it as soon as possible. So, Really sorry for the short chapter!**

**Me: Well, For my story, _Natsu's Letters_. I promise it'll be updated tomorrow or day after tomorrow. Stay tuned for it if you do read it. Your reviews were quite heart warming and they helped me through my tough time. Once again thanks to all!**

**Natsu: Beatress doesn't own Fairytail. The plot is all hers. Blame her for all the mistakes. Hope she corrected some from the previous chapters and your questions shall be answered in the subsequent chapters.**

**Me: Stop it, Bro. I don't think you'll ever make it without a smack. Well, anyways guys, you read on while I smack him.**

* * *

**Chapter-2 Going alone?**

Lucy laid asleep in her bed. After what happened last night, she quite didn't want to wake up early. Her bed was quite comforting today. Being semi conscious, Lucy struggled to go back to sleep. She was feeling it warm and cozy. The temperature around her was gradually on the rise. The temperature was on rise? Wait! Lucy suddenly opened up her eyes only to face a certain rose haired mage who was sleeping. She tried to get up but a muscular arm around her waist stopped her from doing so. She panicked a little for a while. However, the memories from the previous day played on her mind as she saw the sleeping salamander's face. He was quite adorable, she must agree.

"_So, this is the guy who'll marry me,"_ she thought.

A small blush crept on her face, making her cheeks go pink. She couldn't figure out why but she wanted to snuggle close to him and rest her head on his chest. She even tried to but another pair of muscular arms obstructed her motion. She pulled off her covers, only to find the little Ray sleeping in her bed with his arms wrapped around her.

"_What is he doing here? Didn't his father take him back the previous night?"_ she thought, _"May be he just escaped from his father. Well… The whole family seems to be the same…."_

She slowly felt Natsu's grip on her tighten, pulling her closer. At the same time, she found Ray's grip tightening. She couldn't help but panic. For a moment, she felt like she was being squeezed. Unable to bear anymore, she shouted aloud, waking up the two guys who were fast asleep.

"What the heck are you two doing?" she shouted as she sat in her position.

Natsu fell off the bed waking up. His grandson, however, took no impact and lay on the bed still with his grip loosened. He only slowly began to gain consciousness.

"What's the matter, Luce? It's too early in the morning to wake up. See, you woke my grandson," he said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Yes, Grandma Lucy, It's too early in the morning," the little boy said, rubbing sleep out of his eyes.

Her face was as red as a tomato. Natsu saw the blush on her face. It was not one that she could hide easily, you see. He smiled at her. A smile that was different from his usual smiles, a smile that only made Lucy blush even more, a smile she never saw him smile her way. It made her heart beat fast. She didn't knew why. She only wanted him to get out for now. Any few more seconds he was in there, she could have sworn she could have a heart attack.

"Okay, take your time, We'll meet you at the guild," he said, taking the still sleepy kid in his arms. The boy clenched on to his shirt, falling asleep again. He smiled at Lucy, the same as before and jumped out of the window.

Lucy couldn't quite understand his smile. She sighed but her blush still didn't wear off. She ruffled her hair.

"Geez, why am I blushing like an idiot, all of a sudden?" she said to no one in particular, "Wait! I now remember something. I have to pay the rent. I'll hurry to the guild and pick up a simple job for myself,"

She took a quick shower and sat down in front of the mirror, brushing her hair. Her mind however, ran into the thoughts of a certain dragon slayer who was smiling at her a few minutes ago. Unconsciously itself, she let a blush form on her face and she stopped in her actions. She saw her face turn pink in the mirror.

"_What is happening to me? This idiot is now getting on my mind…"_ she thought, irritated with herself.

Shrugging off her feelings, she left for the guild as she had something important for that day.

"_What's happening to me? Why am I blushing at the thought of that idiot? I have to hold myself together…."_ She thought as she walked on the riverside.

~0~

"What's taking Grandma Lucy so much time?" said little Ray, bored. He badly wanted to see her. Everytime the door opened, his eyes filled with happiness glanced at them but they soon saddened, seeing that it wasn't Lucy.

"Calm down, boy, she'd come soon. She isn't a kid not to be able to take care of herself, is she?" Natsu tried to calm him.

"You keep quiet! Why did you have to take me away? Didn't you decide yesterday that I'd be staying with Grandma Lucy? Why did you have to take me with you?" the boy shouted, frustrated.

"Is this the way you talk to your Grandpa?" Natsu glared at the boy.

"Natsu, Stop it! You shouldn't glare at a little boy like him. What do you say Ray? Want me to get some spicy ramen for you?" Mira asked. She watched the boy keenly for quite sometime but there was nothing she could do for him to cheer him up. So she thought it was the best way.

"Hey, Mira, You never asked me like that," Natsu pouted as he turned his face away from the kid. Everyone laughed seeing the scene.

Everyone in the guild surrounded Ray. He was their grandson after all. Someone, whom they may or may not get to see, therefore, they tried extracting some information from him though their efforts were in vain. So, they urged him to play with him, yesterday 'cause he wanted to play around with Natsu. However, today they decided they wouldn't let him go. Some were pulling his cheeks, which turned red as a result. Ray, however, seemed quite uninterested. He used to glance now and then at the door, waiting for her to come. However, it wasn't only little Ray who was waiting for Lucy….

~0~

The guild doors opened and a smell of vanilla filled the room. With the smell filling the room, Ray took quick sniffs. Jumping up from his seat, he ran to the door, making his way through the crowd and stood in front of the blonde celestial mage panting. She bent to hisheight, a smile adorning her face.

"Hi there, Ray," She greeted the panting boy, ruffling his hair.

The boy immediately hugged her, tight wrapping his arms round her neck. Little tears appeared at the end of his eyes as a small whisper escaped his mouth.

"I thought I lost you," he whispered.

Low whispers, which even the dragon slayers, couldn't hear. Lucy's eyes shot wide at it. Holding him in her arms wrapped around her neck, his face hiding in her blonde hair.

"Geez… Lu-chan, Ray doesn't seem to be interested in playing with anyone else in the guild except you and Natsu," Levy complained.

Lucy laughed at her best friend's comment while she pouted. Everyone burst into laughter but yes, it was indeed true. Little Ray wasn't seemed to be interested in anyone except Lucy and Natsu. Ray pulled his head away to face Lucy.

Slightly blushing, he said, "It's not like that. I like each and everyone of you….It's…It's just…."

Everyone stared at the boy. Just then, Gray entered the guild. Ray got down from Lucy's hold and held her hand dragging her to where Gray was.

"Come on, Grandma Lucy, Let's play today with Grandpa Gray," he said.

Everyone's eyes went wide when he said that. Gray and Lucy? They thought it was Natsu and Lucy who would end up together. This definitely came as a shock. A certain water mage immediately turned her head away, glaring at the ice mage. This somehow irritated the ice mage. However, it wasn't only the water mage who was burning out of jealousy. A certain dragon slayer was also glaring at the trio. His glares somehow sent shivers down Lucy's spines. Making his way through the crowd, he entered the scene, shouting at the little boy. A slight pink crept over the blonde's cheek which she soon shrugged away.

"Ray, didn't you say you wanted to play with me? I'm your Grandpa, right?" he shouted. Ray flinched.

"Natsu, why are you shouting at a small kid?" Lucy scolded the dragon slayer.

"Well…. Actually…. Grandpa Gray…is also my Grandpa…." The boy stammered.

"What do you mean?" Natsu asked in disbelief.

"Actually Grandpa Natsu, you may not like it now but it's like you're my paternal Grandfather and he's my maternal Grandpa," Ray said with a doubt if he'd believe him.

"What?" Every one's jaw dropped at the new revelation.

The new revelation was never expected, not in nine lives. That does mean that Natsu's son married Gray's daughter. This was unbelievable. Natsu kept staring at Gray and Gray stared at Natsu in disbelief. Silence crept over the guild. Lucy looked at the dragon slayer then at the ice mage and then at the dragon slayer. This was sure a big surprise. Juvia looked at the trio in surprise. Ray was looking at the adults with a baffled expression circulated round the guild. It was one of the very few moments where the entire guild was silent, even if it was for a few seconds.

Lucy slowly slipped to the request board taking advantage of the situation, picking up a suitable job for her to do alone. Giving her name for the job to Mira, she silently tried to escape from the guild. She knew if Ray would find out, he'll definitely urge to follow.

When she finally made it to the guild doors, a voice stalked her from behind.

"Grandma Lucy! Wait! Where are you going? Don't you want to play with me?" Ray asked with puppy dog eyes which would out match even Natsu's. She couldn't refuse him he knew that. She sighed as she bent to his height. Placing her hand on his cheek, she said, "Listen, sweetie, I have to pay my rent or else my land lady shall kick me out of my apartment. I hope you understand,"

"I'll give her a nice beating. How dare she kicks you?" he said all fired up. Everyone sweat dropped.

Lucy giggled at his innocence. Everyone laughed at his comment.

"It's not like that, Ray. Rent for the house is like food for our bodies. And for getting the rent, I should undertake a job. It wouldn't take much time. I promise. I'll play with you once I return, okay?" she said as she ruffled his hair. This was however not enough to convince the grandson.

"_Lucy's going on a mission alone and she didn't even tell me?" _thought the salamander now glaring at the blonde.

"Oh, please, Ray… I'll come on early," the blonde pleaded.

Suddenly, Ray felt a hand ruffling his hair. He turned around to see whose arm it was only to face the black haired ice mage.

"Fine, kiddo. We''ll play till she return. You can obviously spend time with your maternal Grandpa…" Gray said, smiling at the boy. The boy pouted. He ran off and clung to Juvia's legs, surprising everyone including Juvia herself. Juvia patted the boy's head slightly.

"Fine then, I'll play with Grandma Juvia and Grandpa Gray till then. Come back soon!" Ray shouted, tears forming in his onyx eyes. He didn't even turn back to look at her. He was quite upset that he couldn't be with her.

Gray smiled at his nakama, assuring her that he'd be fine.

"Take care of him, Gray," she said as she exited the guild, not even bothered to glance at the fire dragon slayer who seemed to be burning.

* * *

**Me: So, Natsu, you really grew quite jealous by the end I see.**

**Natsu: I'm not jealous.**

**Me: Yes, you are.**

**Natsu: I'm not. You guys please tell her that I was not burning with jealousy. You just post your comment in the box below.**

**Me: All comments, suggestions and opinions are welcome. You can even pm me. **

**Natsu & Me: Bye for now and Arigato!**


	3. My most precious thing

**Me: As promised, I present the third chapter of Natsu's Grandson. You see, Natsu is kind of busy today. I haven't found him yet. **

**Natsu: Here I am. Want to steal the entire show?**

**Me: No, the show is always yours, Natsu. You're my hero.**

**Natsu: I knew that. But you don't own Fairytail. Only the plot belongs to you! **

**Me: Yup, I know that. Well, I packed a surprise for you in this story. **

**Natsu: What's that?**

**Me: Read and find out. I hope you don't get freaked. Guys, enjoy the very new chapter from me!**

* * *

**Chapter-3 My most precious thing**

"So, you're going alone, Mom?" A voice stalked her. She was sitting on a bench waiting for the train at the station. She turned around to face her son whom she saw the previous night. He sat beside her on the bench.

"What do you think would happen if I take your father with me? He'd destroy everything and I wouldn't get the reward as usual. I badly have to pay the rent, you see," she said.

He looked at her with a question mark on his face, trying to search for any sign of happiness on her face.

"Well then, are you happy to go without him?" he asked in doubt.

"What?..Why? Why are you asking such a question, Tai?" she blushed as she shook her head in sadness.

"Tai?" he screamed jumping out of the place, "Mom, it's Taichi! How many times do I have to tell you to call me Taichi?"

Lucy looked at him confused.

"_Did I say something wrong?"_ she thought.

"Wait! How do you know my name? I don't remember telling you," he asked.

"It came out of my mouth, that's it. Coming to think of it, I liked that name, Tai. I just felt like calling you Tai. Did I say anything wrong?" she asked worried.

"No, it's nothing like that. It's… just… It's my name.. You gave me… You always liked to call me like that…. You know mom," he said smiling, "It's long time since I heard some one call me like that. I never thought I'd meet you again…" he said resting his head on her shoulder.

"I'm glad to meet you too," she said but was worried. She saw the smile on his face but she could swear that she had seen him sad though.

"Did he run away again? You really took him with you the previous night, didn't you?" she cocked an eyebrow.

"Yep, I took him away but he again ran away," he replied.

"Time traveling magic…. I've read about it in some books. It's dangerous if he continues to do so, right? Who is this Hue anyway? Why is he letting him take all the danger?" Lucy scorned.

"That's right. It's quite dangerous for him. Even, Sara is worried about him too much. However, he doesn't listen to any of us and Clare is away. He only listens to Clare for some reason. You know, mom, he's so much troublesome like dad. He's a real pain in the neck," he smiled thinking of his memories, "Don't worry, mom, Today I'll take him by force. Clare will be returning soon. So, she would make him understand. Sara herself wanted to come but I refused. I said I could take care of this myself. So, she stayed but I'm sure if I go late she'll get too worried. She's so much like Auntie Juvia"

"Wait, Tai, I cannot understand this… Clare… Sara… Hue… Who are all these?" Lucy demanded to know.

"Well… I cannot tell you all," he said.

"You cannot say that you cannot tell me all and yet tell me everything, Tai. Either tell me everything or just keep mum," Lucy said. He was silent. She felt that she was mean to him.

"I'm sorry. Anyways, I heard that you married Gray's daughter… is that right?" she asked.

He nodded.

"It's Sara, Uncle Gray's daughter. She's really very good, mom. You love her so much," he said blushing.

"I never knew my son could blush," Lucy teased.

"Mom!" he whined.

They hear the train whistle. The train to her destination has just arrived. She stood up taking all her luggage.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"To Oshibana. That is where my job is, silly," she said, smiling at him.

"What? You're going alone? I'm coming with you," he shouted, getting up from his position.

"No, you're not. Though you're my son, you're even Natsu's son. I cannot take any risk by taking you in," she said.

"You're mean. But you really should not go alone. Let me come with you," he pleaded.

She placed her hand on his cheek, looking straight into his eyes.

"There is someone that needs you. You have to take care of him. See that he's happy, okay? I'll be just fine. Besides, trust your father, would you?" she said.

"I don't get it, mom. Well, I'll go back to the guild and take him back. Sara would be worried if I stayed for a long time. Take care, mom. I'm not accompanying you 'cause you told me not to," he said as she climbed onto the train.

"Take care, Tai. Take care of him also. Let him be happy okay? I'd really be glad to see you," she said as she peered out of the window.

The train whistled once more before it started for its destination. Waving good-bye to her son, she wondered if she could see him again.

He, on the other hand, had tears in his eyes, which he held back until the train disappeared in the horizon. The moment it was out of his sight, he fell to his knees, unable to hold back any longer.

"Even I wish to see you for a bit longer mom. I wish you could be there with me always," he said as a tear slid down his face.

~0~

"What are you saying, Mira? How could you just let her go? She may get hurt. She never went on a solo mission. At least you could have told me. We're team and she cannot go without her team," Natsu sulked. It had been like this for the past fifteen minutes. Mira giggled. She couldn't understand why he was so much worried about her.

"Natsu, why are you so worried about her? I told you it was a simple job. Don't expect Lucy to go for a difficult one. She'd be just fine. Don't you worry. Besides, she's the strongest celestial mage. No one would dare mess with her," Mira said proudly.

"I just don't care. How could she leave me back here? We're team. I don't care about anything. I just don't care if she's the strongest celestial wizard. She'll always be Lucy for me. How can she leave me behind?" he whined.

"I know!" An idea struck his mind, "Come on Happy,"

"Yes sir, but to where?" the cat asked.

"I'm going to have my revenge," Natsu replied., smiling viciously. Mira's sweat dropped as she saw the duo exit.

"Mira-nee, have you seen Ray? I've brought him something," Levy asked the take over mage.

"I think he's with Gray and Juvia. Wendy, Carla and Romeo also accompanied them. They went around the city to play," Mira replied.

"May be some other time I guess," the bookworm became sad, "Hey Mira, don't you think it's strange? He knows everyone in the guild but Lu-chan. Even then, he's so much attached to her, may be even more than to anyone in the guild," she said. Mira listened to each and every word of hers keenly.

"That sure is strange, Levy. I wonder if he had even seen a photograph of hers. That's completely impossible for him. Being Natsu's grandson and not knowing Lucy who is his best friend for now, that's completely impossible. I wonder what the fate has in store for them," Mira said with a worried look on her face.

~0~

Gray sat on the green grass in the park smiling at Ray, Wendy, Romeo and Carla who were playing with each other. They were all involved in playing so much that they didn't even care about anyone around them. Ray made them run even though they were tired already. How energetic he could be, just like Natsu? A smile adorned his face.

"Doesn't it feel good seeing the kids playing, Gray sama?" the water mage who sat beside him watching the kids play. She also wore a smile on her face. He smiled at her and she looked away, blushing.

However, his smile soon disappeared and worry crowded his face. She saw him getting worried and she herself got worried.

"What's the matter, Gray-sama? You look worried," she asked out of concern.

"It's nothing, Juvia," he shrugged off. However, she wasn't convinced. She worriedly held his hand, looking at him. Worry could clearly be seen through her eyes. He never thought she could even dare looking into his eyes. He glanced through his eyes which told him to say everything and anything that was bothering him. After a few minutes of silence, she spoke again.

"You can tell Juvia everything that's on your mind Gray sama," she reassured.

"Juvia…" he said. She flinched when he called out her name. She didn't expect him to really speak her mind with her.

"What is bothering me so much is Ray and Lucy?" he said.

Juvia now became sad, knowing that Gray sama was worried about her rival in love. It was just then that Ray came to them. Romeo and Wendy squatted on the ground where they were playing, tired. They escaped as they thought Ray would make them play again. Ray sighed seeing them run.

"Come on, Grandpa Gray and Grandma Juvia, let's play," he said to the duo.

"You don't get tired, do you?" Gray said, smiling at the kid, ruffling his hair.

"Dad said I was like Grandpa Natsu… always restless!" the boy grinned. However, they could see his eyes falling heavy. A yawn escaped his mouth. He was anyhow fighting sleep.

"Juvia guesses little Ray is not so restless like his Grandpa," Juvia said, picking up the boy in her arms, in spite of his protests.

"Let me down! Grandma Juvia, Let me down," he protested.

"She'll let you down if you answer my question," Gray said. The boy listened to him keenly.

"Tell me about your Grandmas… I mean both maternal and paternal…. Then, she'll let you go," he said. Juvia wore a confused expression as to why her Gray sama was asking such a question. She yelled in her mind for someone to close her ears before she could hear any answer.

"Well, my maternal grandmother is Grandma Juvia and I always go to her whenever mom screams at me. She's so nice, kind, worried and shy," the boy blurted. He then shook his head sadly, his bags covering his eyes.

Juvia blushed. She could no longer stand on her feet, elated at the thought that her Gray sama will be her life partner. Even Gray was surprised but he felt it was obvious. Recently, for few days, he developed a liking to her that he couldn't explain. That definitely was obvious to him. They looked away from each other, blushing. Shrugging off that feeling, Gray asked further, "I said you have to tell me about both your grandmas. You told me about maternal Grandma. Now tell me about your paternal Grandma,"

"I-i-I … don't know…. I've never seen her, Grandpa Gray," he replied, now hiding his head in Juvia's hair.

"What do you mean, you haven't seen her? You should have at least seen a photograph of hers… with your family at least," Gray was surprised.

"We don't have any photographs of her at home or at the guild. All I know about her is that she is sweet, kind and has a heart warming smile…That's it!" he said, sounding sad.

Juvia could feel her dress get wet. She placed her hand on the boy's head, knowing all the pain he endured. Gray wanted to inquire further but Juvia stopped him. After a few minutes, they walked to Gray's house. He already slept, so she laid the kid on his bed, brushing his hair to calm him down… Gray sat on the couch with his face hidden in his palms. Juvia noticed water dripping from the palm. Her eyes widened.

"Gray-sama, are you crying? Juvia doesn't mind staying away from Gray sama if he doesn't like ending up together with Juvia," she said as she walked towards him. She felt sad. Tears threatened to fall down from her eyes. He looked up to her. He got up at once and hugged her tight, something she had never expected.

"It's worser than I thought. Why does it have to be like that? It couldn't be…" he said between his sobs.

"Gray sama," Tears fell from Juvia's eyes.

"Lucy…. She cannot be Natsu's most precious thing!" he said. Her eyes shot wide open. Was he worrying about her all the time? But why? She was sad. However, she was least concerned about that now. What mattered to her the most now was her Gray sama was in pain. She pulled away from him to look him in his eyes.

"Gray sama, do you need to tell Juvia something… no, anything?" she asked.

His tears froze.

"I guess I have no choice. It has done more harm being kept a secret till now…" he said, wiping his tears.

~0~

Lucy just got down from the train at the Oshibana station. As soon as she got down, she jumped back to see as angry dragon slayer standing in front of her with a blue cat on her head.

"Natsu?" she said, startled, "What are you doing here? Weren't you supposed to be at the guild?" she asked.

He cocked an eye brow. Grabbing her wrist, dragging her out of the station, he took her to a secluded area.

"Natsu, let go of my hand, right now," she demanded.

"What do you think you were doing? We're a team, aren't we?" he shouted at her.

"We are but-"

"Stop it! Do not utter a single word. You don't know how angry I am…" he shouted cutting her off in middle.

" _I guess I'll fly off to somewhere and find myself a fish. Natsu is really angry,"_ Happy thought as he flew away leaving the two alone.

"How could you be so careless? You could have easily got hurt. You've never been on a solo mission before, have you? How could you think you could get away so easily? Some one could have hurt you or stabbed you with a knife. You never know the form in which the danger comes. Still you tend to act like an elementary school kid. So reackless! Unforgivable!" he said.

He didn't notice that she was so close to her. His hands were on her waist. His face was close to hers. A slight blush formed on her face. However, the frown on his face didn't dwindled.

"What's wrong with you, Natsu? That was a simple job I chose. I could've finished it without your help. You're speaking as if I really am an elementary kid. Wake up! I'm the strongest celestial wizard," she replied, quite annoyed. His grip on her became tighter.

"As if I care! Listen, Lucy! I'm making it clear. You're not going anywhere without me," he declared.

"Natsu?" she whined. His grip became even tighter.

"You may be the strongest celestial wizard but you'll always be my Lucy to me. Did you ever think what would I do if you were ever gone? I just cannot imagine MY LIFE WITHOUT YOU," he blurted as he hugged her tight, closing his eyes. Tears were visible at their ends.

"_Natsu? Is it really Natsu that is speaking? Man! HE was just worried sick about me and I didn't even step in the city. Does he really care about me so much? Or is it a dream?" _she thought.

"Lucy, don't ever repeat that again. I really become sick," he said, pulling away back from her. Lucy's eyes remained wide open.

"I'm sorry, Natsu. I won't repeat this ever again," she managed to say.

Soon Happy joined them. They along with Happy went around the city and finished the job as quickly as possible. Lucy saw as how Natsu was protecting her. He didn't even let her have a scratch. It was really different. She has never seen him this way before. He was so caring about her. She wondered if something happened to him.

It was already night. They were at the station. Lucy tried hard to fight sleep. But it seemed to takeover her body. Before she could do anything, she almost fell down. Natsu caught her in right time.

"Lucy… you alright?" he asked.

"I-i-I ammm fineeee" she said, sounding drowsy.

"I don't think you're fine. You're sleepy. Why don't you rest your head on my shoulder. You can have a quick nap and I'll wake you up as soon as the train arrives," Natsu said. Happy was already sleeping on his lap.

Gently placing her head on the dragon slayer's shoulder, she wondered what happened to salamander before she fell into the depths of sleep. A smile adorned her face as she slept. Natsu saw the smile that crept on her face.

"_Awww… Lucy… why are you always so cute? You know what, you always get me so worried. I guess I really can't take you off my mind. I really do like you. I really can't imagine the world without you…__**You're really my most precious thing!"**_he thought, smiling to himself.

* * *

**Natsu: Beatress I think you should get a check up. What's wrong with you? You've been writing everything happy today. I'm getting really worried about you.**

**Me: Bro, that was rude. Let me tell you. Yeah, since you didn't like it so happy, I'll give you a twist in the next chapter.**

**Natsu: What? Please don't do that! I'm taking all my words back. Please guys tell her not to make it miserable again. All you have to do is to post your comment along with a piece of advice tagged to it. Please, please, please do tell her not to. You can even pm her.**

**Me: Sorry, Natsu, I'm not gonna listen to anyone now. **

**Natsu: That was mean. You call me your brother and yet don't want to make it happy for me.**

**Me: Natsu, stop whining. Okay guys, see you in the next chapter. Don't forget to send me your suggestions, comments and opinions. Just post them in the box below.**

**Natsu: Please send your advice too.**

**Me& Natsu: Arigato & bye for now!**


	4. Go away

**Me: Back with a new chapter. Final chapter to be uploaded tomorrow.  
**

**Natsu: Is it happy one today?  
**

**Me: Well let us see. You have to read on the chapter to know about it. I'm finished with my story Natsu's letter and tomorrow, watch out for the final episode of Natsu's Grandson.  
**

**Natsu: Well, I'll wish my self luck. Beatress doesn't own Fairytail. Plot is all hers. Blame her for all.  
**

**Me: You never learn do you? I'm tired of smacking you know.  
**

**Natsu: That's a relief.  
**

**Me: That's why I'm going to make it some what miserable for you now. Time for revenge!  
**

**Natsu: Oh no!**

* * *

**Chapter-4 Go away**

"What Gray sama told Juvia is really true? Gray sama, did it really happen? Juvia can't believe it," Juvia said as tears overwhelmed her.

"Juvia, you're crying?" Gray asked.

"Juvia feels so bad for Natsu. That guy was so mean. He's so cruel. Can't you do anything, Gray sama? You know the truth, right?" Juvia asked, searching for any hope of saving her friend.

"I cannot do anything. Natsu also cannot do anything. The worst part is he'll not remember anything until he realizes what the most precious thing for him is. Even though he realizes that, the guy time travels. It is impossible to destroy him unless someone holds him in time which is impossible," Gray replied.

"Are you saying that he's invincible?" Juvia asked.

"Not really. But he… escapes easily out of anyone's clutches. Crest… I hate that guy. And what we have now is that, Natsu doesn't remember any of this," Gray worried.

The water mages eyes shot wide. Time traveling was indeed a rare magic. They couldn't have a time traveling mage to stop the guy so called Crest. Finding another time traveling mage was just another impossible task. But was there nothing they could do let alone let it happen? Though she was her rival in love as she thought earlier, she really felt bad for her. Ray was still asleep and it was night already. Juvia wanted to leave but Gray offered to walk her home. She blushed but refused, as he'd have to leave their grandson, which she didn't want.

"So, Take care of little Ray, Gray sama," she said.

"Juvia!" he called, as he kissed her on her cheek, making her blush furiously, "Never think that I would not love you ever. You'd always be in my heart,"

She blushed furiously, so much that she felt she'd faint. Gray himself was blushing as he walked into his room, onto his bed. He slept beside his grandson, falling soon into deep sleep.

~0~

Little Ray woke up as he felt a tight grip on his waist. He could feel that he was flying in the air. He looked up to see his dad holding him by his waist so that he doesn't run away.

"Dad?"

"You're awake. It's a disaster then," he said, panicking.

"Leave me dad, let me go. I wanna stay here. I don't want to go back," the boy whined.

"Your mom's worried about you. You're going back home," he said.

"Grandma Lucy… she is my Grandma, right? Tell me dad. I want to know!" the boy demanded.

"How do you say that?" the father twitched. He really had kept it a secret. He couldn't show his son how his Grandma looked so he thought he'd better keep a secret but it was obvious he figured it out.

"'cause…'cause she looks a lot like Auntie Clare. That's why!" the boy said.

"Can't we stay here for a while longer dad? I want to talk to Grandma. I want to play around with her. I want to eat with her. I want to be with her," the boy pleaded.

This brought tears to the father's eyes. How he madly loved his mom? It was the same with him. She was too lovable not to be loved by anyone, though they didn't know her.

All he could do was hug his son tight as tears fell from his eyes.

"Listen Ray," the father said, "Fate has its own pattern which shouldn't be disturb. If you disturb it, the entire future will be destroyed. Paradoxes will be created. That may even lead to disasters. That's the only reason why your Uncle Hue doesn't use his magic. He has witnessed its destructive power from close… You must never disturb the continuum, you understand,"

"I don't understand a bit. I want to stay with Grandma Lucy for a while. Please… at least for a single day…. Please dad. You've given me everything I asked for. You cannot give me Grand ma even if I ask you. So, I ask for one day to spend with my Grandma. Even you want to spend some time with grandma right, dad? Please, can we stay….just for one day?" Ray said. Tai could feel the grip on him tighten and tears fall down his son's cheek. He really couldn't give his grandma to him.

"_Let him be happy, okay?"_ his mother's words echoed in his mind.

He could however, give him one more day, just one more day for his son to spend with his Grandma, just one more day to fill his life with the memories of his Grandma, just one more day….

"Just one more day then and you will be coming back. On one condition though. Promise me you'll not time travel again," his father said.

"_Meeting is a great thing, little Ray but prating is way more difficult than you think. I don't want you to undergo through this pain again and again," _his father thought.

"Promise," the boy said with great difficulty.

~0~

Gray woke up and found that Ray was still sleeping. For a moment he felt like he was gone but now seeing that he was sound safe, he felt relieved.

~0~

"_Lucy, go away," he said. The blonde's eyes went wide as soon as she heard him say that._

"_Natsu, you said what?" she asked as if to reconfirm what he just said._

"_Go away! I don't want to see you anymore… Just go as far as you can… Stay away from me… I don't care where you'll go but go to some place. Don't be ever seen in Magnolia… Just don't face me," he said, turning away from the celestial mage._

"_What the heck is wrong with you, Natsu?" she asked._

"_Nothing is wrong. I get to see the things right, now. I want you to get away from me. I'm making it clear," he said._

"_Well, if you'd be happy, I'd be happy to go, Natsu" she said. _

_She rushed to her apartment, packing her luggage. She at once left for the station before anyone in the guild knows._

_~0~_

"Why did he say such a thing? He was all worried about me yesterday. He even said he couldn't imagine the life without me. Now why did he suddenly turn so cold to me?" the blonde said to no one in particular.

The train arrived and a certain red haired mage got down the train, stopping in her tracks upon the sight of a familiar blonde haired celestial mage.

"_Lucy? What is she doing here?" _she thought as she made her way to the sad blonde.

"Lucy, where are you going? Are you going out on a mission?" she asked.

"No, Erza. I… I…." Lucy stuttered as she froze to see the re quip mage. She couldn't tell her the truth and she couldn't even lie.

"Tell me the truth. Did something happen? Wait! You have your luggage with you. Are you planning to leave the guild?" Erza asked glaring. Unable to lie, she nodded.

"What? Why?" Erza asked.

"He doesn't want me to stay with him. He wanted me to go away. So, I couldn't stay any more," Lucy replied.

"Who's he? Tell me, who so ever said that I swear I'll knock him down. How dare they say such a thing to you?" Erza said, angrier than ever.

"Erza, don't do anything. It's just … Natsu… I don't understand him. He's worried at one point and he's wants me to go away at the other. I really don't get him," she said as a tear slid down her.

"Come with me, Lucy, I'll teach him a lesson for making you cry," Erza said.

"No, Erza. I'm not going to come back. Until he wants me to. Remember he was the one who brought me to Fairytail…." Lucy said.

"Then, you wait here I'll make him bring you back," Erza said.

"I hope he'd come by the time I'll leave. Thank you Erza. I suffered alone for all this time," Lucy said.

~0~

"_I finally told her to go away. Lucy, you have to go for the better," _ the dragon slayer thought. The guild door opened and it caught his attention.

**Me: How miserable was it, Natsu? Feeling any good?**

**Natsu: Not a bit. You're so mean. **

**Me: Well I'm not. Guys tell him I'm a sweet sister. Please post your comment in the box below. You can also pm me.****  
**

**Natsu: You're not. Guys tell her she's not so sweet and caring about me. Tell her to be nicer(pouts)  
**

**Me: Awww...  
**

**Natsu: Why did you make it short, anyways?  
**

**Me: Wanted them to think what will happen in the final chapter? That's it. Stirring their imagination, that's all. I like it when they guess the plot and some may be proved wrong. That's all fun you know.  
**

**Natsu: Well, I'll try guessing the plot too.  
**

**Me: You'll never be able too.  
**

**Me & Natsu: Arigato and Bye for now! Apologies for a short chapter!  
**


	5. Parting

**Chapter-5 Parting**

* * *

_Previously,_

"_I finally told her to go away. Lucy, you have to go for the better," _ the dragon slayer thought. The guild door opened and it caught his attention.

* * *

Gray entered the guild alone. The dragon slayer searched for any signs of his grandson but he found none. He saw that Gray was approaching him.

"Oi, Gray! Where's Ray? You were supposed to take care of him, right?" the salamander asked.

"He just went to see Lucy…" Gray said as he sat beside the dragon slayer, sad.

"What's the matter Gray? You look sad," the dragon slayer asked.

"Natsu, do you know who Crest is?" the ice mage asked. The dragon slayer's eyes went wide. He was speechless. Gray took notice of each and every expression on his face. He sure Natsu realized what was most important to him.

"So, you realized it. Is it Lucy?" the ice mage asked.

There was no reply from the salamander.

"So I see. It is Lucy…Then, you must know that she must be protected, right? Why are you away from her?" Gray said.

"No, She must stay away from me. She can't linger around me…. She'll put herself in danger by being with me. It's better that she stays away from me. As far as possible…" the dragon slayer said. Sorrow overcame him. It was really hard for him to tell her to go away. To tell the girl who was most precious to him to leave him, was the most difficult task. But he had to. He had no choice. If she keeps sticking to him, the danger might increase.

Gray's eyes widened as he heard him say that. That was least expected of Natsu… may be the most stupid act ever… Why did he do such a thing? He wanted to ask the reason but before he could, a loud shout echoed through the guild. The guild doors bang opened, revealing a certain angry, red haired re quip mage in her heaven's wheel armor shouting out Natsu's name.

~0~

Lucy was still lost in her thoughts. She still couldn't forget how the man who blurted that he couldn't live without her has suddenly asked her to leave him once and for all. Tears swallowed the chocolate brown orbs of her as she heard the whistle of the train calling for her. Carrying her luggage, giving a final look at the entrance, she walked towards the train. Suddenly she felt a tug on her leg, pulling her back. She looked down to face a little replica of her best friend, panting. His breathing was heavy.

"Ray, What are you doing here?" she asked, surprised.

"Grandma Lucy, where are you going? You said you'll play with me today, didn't you? How can you go like that?" the boy pouted.

"Listen, Ray, I must go now. I can't help it…" she said.

"Did Grandpa tell you to go?" he asked.

"How did you know?" she asked in reply, eyes wide in shock.

"You wouldn't leave this guild for any other reason I guess…." He said, shooking his head. Tears fell from his eyes, wetting the ground below.

"Ray, what happened? Why are you crying?" Lucy bent down to the boy's height, placed her hands on his shoulders. She was panicked as she saw him cry.

"You're my Grandma, right? Tell me you're my Grandma. I don't believe if you say no. You look a lot like Auntie Clare. You cannot lie to me. If you are my Grandma, how can you leave Grandpa Natsu just because he told you to leave," the boy asked.

Tears rolled in her eyes.

~0~

"Natsu!" came an angry Erza shouting.

Natsu flinched as he couldn't understand. She walked to him, clenching his shirt as if she was bullying him.

"Did you ask Lucy to leave?" she asked in a stern voice as she glared at him. The bustling guild was resolved to silence as they heard this shout. Everyone… Everyone were in a complete shock. Never did they expect Natsu to ask Lucy to leave. Everyone looked at Natsu, for an answer. Natsu nodded in agreement with what he said. Gray's eyes were doublewide. Not only Gray's but also even Juvia's eyes went wide. She never expected the dragon slayer to ask Lucy to leave.

"Why? I want to know the reason why. You cannot just ask one of our nakama to leave," Erza demanded to know.

"Erza… it's my personal matter… I cannot tell you…" he said. Erza's eyes shot wide. Everyone's jaw dropped. No one could ever answer back to Erza especially when she's angry but Natsu did it today. He made impossible possible.

"But I can tell you!" Gray yelled. He did not intend to keep their little secret a secret anymore.

"Gray, Shut your mouth," Natsu yelled.

"No, I won't. It was my biggest mistake ever not to tell anyone," Gray answered him back. Natsu sighed. There was nothing he could do. He was more flustered about his feelings right now.

"Spit it out Gray. I want to know about your little secret…" Erza said. Her anger didn't seem to reduce.

"It happened two years back. Erza do you remember? You forced us to go on a mission together so that we could get along well. Natsu and I went, fearing you. It was similar to what happened on Galuna island. A town was devastated by the change in the scent of air. Natsu picked up the scent and we reached the source that produced it. It was a large machine, enormous in size. Without even a single thought, Natsu destroyed it. It was then that we first faced him. Crest… the cause of all this trouble. Natsu smashed him before he could do anything. He was devastated by the damage we caused to the machine. Little did we know about his power that a vortex opened all of a sudden? The last words I heard was, _"Natsu Dragneel, huh? You destroyed my dream… You destroyed my dear machine that could freeze time. I have worked hard all my life to construct this machine and you destroyed it in a second. You took my most precious thing away from me. I'm going to take away your most precious thing away from you. That's my promise… That's a promise…." _ He said as he disappeared into the vortex. A strange light appeared and Natsu was knocked out. When he woke up next, he didn't remember anything. I couldn't force him to remember what happened. It was of no use," Gray said, recollecting the dreadful memories of that incident.

"So, you say that Natsu doesn't remember any of this fight?" Levy asked.

"That's not true. It was just that his memory was sealed until he'd realize the most precious thing for him. And I guess it's Lucy. So, he wanted her to go away. So that… she would not be hurt by 'him'," Gray replied.

"What kind of mage is this Crest?" Mira asked.

"A time traveling mage… He knows how to time travel and teleport himself but his abilities do seem to have a limit. I figured them out while battling but his combinations of attacks are quite powerful. He just disappears and appears out of nowhere," Natsu replied.

"So, you asked Lucy to go away just because you didn't want her to get hurt? Do you think you could protect her better this way? It's the most stupid thing ever Natsu," Erza scowled, "Come with me, Natsu. You're the one who asked her to go away. Now you're going to get her back. You cannot let her go just because your afraid she might be harmed,"

"I'm not afraid that she'd be harmed. She's the strongest celestial wizard….. I'm afraid that I'll lose her if she comes any closer to me. She's the most precious thing I've ever got. Can't you all just understand?" Natsu shouted with tears in his eyes.

Everyone was horrified. They have never seen the dragon slayer so tearful.

"So, you do really like her?" Mira sighed.

"Then, get her like a man," Elfman shouted.

Everyone shouted out to Natsu, telling him to get her back but he was a hard head after all. He refused and stuck to the fact that it was for Lucy's sake that she stay away from him. It was then that he heard a low voice.

"So, how well do you think you can protect something so precious to you just by being away from it? Didn't you tell me, dad? You told me this so many times. _If you have something precious with you, never let it go…_This was what you told me, right Dad? How can you let something so precious go so easily?" the voice said.

It was a low voice. Only the dragon slayers heard it. Natsu was in shock. He knew that voice. He heard it two days ago. It was… It was the voice of his son….

The guild doors opened as the room was filled with a kind of scent- a mixture of burnt ash and vanilla. Everyone saw the figure that stood, in awe. A more mature looking Natsu was standing in front of them.

"I thought I'd take Ray away but there's a bigger problem than I thought. Now that you realized it, how could you let mom go so easily?" the man said with tears in his eyes.

"Are you Ray's father then?" Levy asked.

"Yes, Auntie Levy, I'm Taichi Dragneel. I'm Ray's father," he replied, "Come on Dad. Agree with me! You cannot sit peacefully if mom's not around you. I know it. I've known it for my entire life…"

"I'm still not coming," Natsu retorted.

~0~

"Say something Grandma Lucy… I just can't bear your silence. Say something!" the boy urged. It's been quite sometime that she was silent to all of little Ray's questions.

"I will answer your questions little Ray. Your thirst for the answers will be satisfied by me," A black haired, violet eyed man, appeared out of nowhere.

Ray could smell something unusual about this guy. It wasn't a friendly one.

"Ray, Step back!" Lucy said placing herself between the boy and the man.

"So, You're Lucy Heartphilia. I see… So, you're the one who made the salamander's heart flutter," the man disappeared and appeared next to her. Then he whispered this into her ear, "So ,you're his most precious thing in this world. What a fate! Of all, he had to choose a cute girl like you. It feels so bad that you have to go through this pain, all because of him,"

Lucy didn't let her composure go down lest it might get him worried. However, the little boy did hear his whisper.

"Stay away from my Grandma!" the boy shouted. Fire swirling round his body.

"So, you're that guy's grandson, huh? You share the same power as him. How this fire makes me remember all that he has done to me? He destroyed everything. He destroyed my most precious thing. That was all I got. And he took it away from me… I then swore I'll take away his most precious thing and he'll never forget the pain. And look what I found. His life rest in this girl that is here beside me…" the man said, smiling evilly.

He disappeared from Lucy's side and appeared next to Ray, placing a dark sword near his neck. A black dust twirled around the sword.

"_Miasma? No way! If he even makes a cut through his body, it will poison the entire body,"_ Lucy's eyes went wide.

"No, you're not going to do anything to the kid. He's innocent. Let him be. Leave him alone… Take me instead," Lucy panicked.

"Now that's what I call a smart deal. Here, hold my hand and I'll leave him. Don't worry I stick to each and every word I say. I won't cheat you," the man said.

"No, Grandma Lucy… don't do that," Ray shouted.

Lucy took his hand with out any further thinking.

"Tell you're Grandpa that I'll be waiting for him at the Death cliff," the man said before he disappeared with Lucy.

"Grandma Lucy!" Ray shouted.

~0~

"Tell me this, dad, Mom will be your most precious thing even if she's not with you, right? Then, she will have to face the same danger even if she's away from you. So, why not let her be with you and protect her until you have the strength to do so. It's just like running away from you, dad," the son said trying to convince his father.

"Taichi?" Natsu said. Tears rolled in his eyes.

"Grandpa!" Ray came crying, running past the guild doors.

Everyone was worried what happened.

"A black haired violet eyed guy took away Grandma Lucy. He said he wanted to meet you at the Death cliff," Ray conveyed the message.

"What? Death cliff? A black haired violet eyed man? No way! He already came back. Lucy is in danger all because of me," Natsu cried even more. Without any doubts, he ran past the guild doors, with the entire guild following.

"_I'm coming, Luce. Hold on a sec,"_ he thought while running.

~0~

"What are you planning to do?" Lucy asked. Everything was black. She couldn't see a thing as she was blind folded.

"Do not move, princess. You'll be calling death faster than it would come. Know that you're standing on the edge of a cliff," she heard the man's deep and cold voice which made her quiver.

"It would be painless for you but the most painful one for my rival. Good luck to the heavens. I can sense him come," he said.

Indeed he came to see his Lucy standing on the verge of death.

"You're right in time to see the end of your most precious thing Natsu Dragneel," he said.

"You're not doing anything to Lucy…" Natsu said, anger enraging him.

"Well, let's see…" the man said, pulling out a sword. The black dust around the sword was giving off an evil aura. He made one swipe, making a cut on the blonde's body.

"Ouch" the blonde began to fall off the cliff.

"Lucy!" he shouted as he jumped to catch her.

He grabbed onto her by her waist and held her tight, not letting her go.

"Natsu…" she uttered.

"I'm sorry, Luce. I'm sorry to let you go. I promise I'd never leave you again," he said.

A smile formed on her face as she could feel the thrust of air on them. Suddenly, it stopped. Something held them in mid air. She could feel little paws clenching on to her top. The two cats were holding them as they took them away to a safe place. Wendy was waiting for them. She saw what happened and the miasma has to be cleansed otherwise it could kill Lucy. Natsu left Lucy in Wendy's care as he left to settle some matters with that guy.

The entire Fairytail was in fight with him, right now. It was the only way to take revenge for hurting their nakama that they dearly loved. However, no attack hit him. He always dodged it. Then, a certain flame hit him. It was of course, Natsu's flames, which he didn't expect after the shock he was in.

"You can't get away after hurting my Lucy so bad," Natsu said as fire swirled round his body.

However, before his flames could even reach his opponent, a mixture of what seemed to be water, ice, and fire one swirling round the other hit him giving him a lethal blow.

"You hurt my Grandma and try to get away. That's not possible," Ray said.

Everyone saw in awe as the three elements swirled around the little mage's body.

~0~

Lucy coughed some blood. She slowly regained some consciousness.

"Lucy-chan, are you alright?" Wendy asked.

She coughed some more blood.

"Your wounds haven't healed yet. You should take some rest," Wendy said as she saw the blonde get up.

"Wendy I have to go," the blonde replied.

"No, Lucy chan, The sword has touched the vital organs of your body. The miasma has spread throughout your body. It was really difficult to remove the entire miasma. I doubt if I had cleansed all the miasma. You should really take rest. Natsu and others will take care of the situation," Wendy said.

"Wendy, are there any chances of my survival?" she asked the raven haired mage.

"Unless you get hit a second time," Wendy said.

"Thanks Wendy. I have to take care of Natsu. Please don't tell anyone about the injury. Do me this favour," The blonde said as she walked towards the battle field.

~0~

The elements were swirling round his body. IT was quite a scene to watch. His powers would easily outmatch Natsu's. There was a frightened look on the black haired mage's face. It was a large impact. He couldn't fight any longer. A vortex opened and he disappeared into it.

Ray launched another attack into the vortex but it was called off when he heard a faint voice of a certain blonde he was worried sick about.

"Grandma?" he said as he turned around. He saw the blonde running in his direction. He ran in her direction and hugged her tight.

"I was so worried. You're not hurt right?" he said, pulling away from her and checking if she was hurt.

"It's just a small cut that would heal after some time. What were you doing? You have to go home safe. You're mom would be worried sick about you too… Now, be a good boy and go back home," she said.

"Lucy!" came Natsu shouting. He hugged her tight and pulled away from her.

"I'm sorry Luce. I won't leave you ever, Even for a single second from now on. I really love you," he said.

"I know that. Otherwise you wouldn't have jumped off the cliff to save me. I want you to know that I love you too," she said kissing him on his cheek.

Taichi stood next to his son.

"So ,you ready to go? Sure you don't want to make your Auntie Clare angry," he said.

"I can't see if she's all angry with me. Let's go back. I'm happy that I've met them all," the boy wiped his tears that were now falling down his cheeks.

A vortex opened immediately.

"Bye Mom, Dad, everyone, take care" Tai shouted.

"Grandma and Grandpa, everyone, Bye! Heading back home," Ray shouted.

"Leaving already? But why?" Lucy asked with tears in her eyes. Sure prating was too difficult… But her tears said more than words.

As Natsu held her tight not letting her get sucked by the vortex, she shed more tears. Resting her head on her love's chest, she wept till the pain ceased.

~0~

Two years passed… Lucy and Natsu are a happy couple now. Juvia and Gray also ended up together. Lucy still held her injury a secret. Natsu didn't figure it out yet. A boy was born to them after these two years of their marriage. They named him Taichi. Lucy gave the name. A daughter was born to Juvia and Gray and they named her Sara. She was contemporary to Tai. Two more years later, a daughter was born to Natsu and Lucy. A sweet name Clare was given to her. She looked like her mother. Now their sweet family was complete. They lived happily after that fight. However, it wasn't a happy ever after ending to their little story.

* * *

**Sorry guys I had to rush in the end. It is how this story ends. I wanted to write more like what happened afterwards but I can't write more after this time. So, this is an end to the stories I've been writing. It's not exactly like quitting writing. I won't publish any for some months and possibly may be years or it may even be for my life time. I'm not sure about that. For now, this is my last update. I have my reasons for calling it my last. I wanted to write more for this story. Let's see if it's possible someday in the future I'll definitely write more to the stories and complete my other stories. With regard to my other stories, I really felt the need to rewrite them again. So, I haven't updated them in a while. However, I surpassed my deadline.**

**Once again, apologies to all you have been waiting for my other stories to complete. I love you all and hope someday we can again meet on Fanfiction or may be in preson. Special thanks to all those you have loved me and supported me. Octobersfall, who has been my greatest inspiration. GoldenRoseLuceTanya who cheered me in my bad times. Suzu chan for making me happy with her reviews. Moemoekyun for loving my sweet confession. Summer blooms for complementing me with the title Good author. 89-niners best team ever for supporting me through giving me advices which were valuable.…. And many others, if I write it will become another chapter. These were just few names that I remembered while typing. Of course, , Thesexybitchesfromfiore, shadowsaver, Princess Happy- my first reviewers, without whose reviews I wouldn't have been continuing to write. And everyone …everyone who is reading this fic…. Arigato and Bye for now… I hope from the depths of my heart that some day we'll sure meet again. And taking this hope in my heart, I take your leave. Some, regrets, Some happiness, some sorrow… I carry… I've shared… I've loved each and everyone of you, always!**

**For this fic, especially, I'm sorry had to die in this fic. I couldn't help it lest in the future. I'm feeling more sorry 'cause I love Lucy a lot. She's my favorite. So, it was hard writing this fic and thinking about it. It was really hard. Well, anyways. Some fics are too sad! **

**Parting is too difficult! Don't you agree? Please leave your comments on this chapter as well as on all my works till now. I'd really appreciate it. Thank you for allotting your valuable time for reading my fic. **

**Argiato, Gomenasai, and Sayonara!**


End file.
